The Guilty Series
by Jappa
Summary: Harry feels guilty over the fact that he doesn't love Ginny anymore. A series of 6 drabbles about Harry's guilt.  Guilty Conscience Guilty Affair Guilty Breakup Guilty Secrets Guilty Truth and Guilty Life
1. Guilty Conscience

**Honestly, this story doesn't really have any plot. Just another long drabble…**

**I was thinking of publishing these as separate stories, but decided it would be easier posting them as one story instead.**

**So yeah, please review.**

**Due to my parents being angry about my bad report that I don't think was bad. We had a ban on internet. That has been let up but only to the point that I can only use the internet and my laptop for a couple of hours a day. And because my mum (also my boss) gave me a shit load of shifts to do at work I am unable to update as much as I would like to for the 8 week holiday that I have started. I am sorry! **

**ALSO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR: myshadowofdoom666. **

** MMMEEERRRYYY CCCHHHRRRIIISSSTTTMMMAAASSS!**

**HAVE AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! Thanks all of you guys for being amazing!**

**GUILTY CONSCIENCE **

Harry watched Ginny sadly.

They have been dating for a while now and everyone knows about them. But that's was makes Harry feel even more guilty.

Why? Harry didn't love Ginny. He was in love with someone else.

Someone he knew he would never end up with.

And he is guilty because he doesn't have the guts to tell her the truth and break up with her because she was head over heels in love with him.

Harry was also guilty because he hasn't told Ginny he was Bi-sexual. Fuelling onto the guilt was who he liked.

Draco Malfoy.

Yes, Harry liked Draco. And yes harry knew he could never be with Draco. But that can't stop a person dreaming.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked softly kissing his cheek.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired." He sighed.

Ginny gave him a smile. "You should go to sleep earlier then." She stated cheekily.

Harry gave her fake smile. "Yeah, I know."

Ginny gave him another kiss before heading over to her friends.

"Ginny… I'm sorry." Harry whispered watching her sadly.

**Done.**

**Please review! The sequel shall be coming soon!**


	2. Guilty Affair

**Here's the 2nd story in the Guilty series**

**GUILTY AFFAIR**

Harry watched Ginny as she talked with her friends about what a great boyfriend he was.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

He wasn't the perfect boyfriend. No… he was the worst boyfriend ever.

He was cheating on her. With Draco.

Harry confessed to Draco with then started the guilty affair he was having.

He knew he needed to break up with Ginny soon but every time he did he would chicken out and talk about something else with her.

Out the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Draco.

Draco caught his eye and winked at him.

Harry gave him a sad smile before going back to what he was supposed to be doing.

He went back to thinking over his guilty affair while watching Ginny with a sad look.

**Another one done.**

**Please review.**


	3. Guilty Breakup

**After a review I received telling Harry to tell Ginny, I couldn't help but post another chapter.**

**Here is the 3rd one in the Guilty Series**

**GUILTY BREAKUP**

Harry watched as Ginny cried in the arms of her brother who was glaring daggers at him.

Hermione was also comforting his ex while giving him puzzled looks.

He finally broke up with her. Harry finally had the guts to say he was sorry but it was over.

And honestly, he felt like crying.

Why? Because he ruined everything he had built over the years just to be with someone everyone thought he hated.

But Harry was also happy. He was happy because he didn't have to live with the guilt of cheating on her and her finding out.

Harry left the room and walked down the corridor. On the way he ran into Draco.

Draco immediately pulled Harry into an empty room and comforted him as he cried.

Because that's what a boyfriend would do. Comfort their partner in times of crisis. Even if it was one they brought upon themselves…

**I have no idea what was going on in this sequel…**

**Anyway, please review.**


	4. Guilty Secret

**Here is the 4th story in the GUILTY series!**

**GUILTY SECRET **

Harry sat next to Draco in the Owlery watching the sunrise.

No one knew about them. No one knew they weren't single anymore.

No one knew how much they meant to each other.

Everything was a secret.

A guilty secret.

Draco noticed his boyfriends distress.

"We'll tell them soon. Slowly but soon."

Harry gave a small smile. "Thanks."

**… Very short, I know… Don't kill me…. PLEASE!**

**Please review!**


	5. Guilty Truth

**Here is the 5th story in the GUILTY series.**

**I was wondering, but should I rewrite this as a book to get published for real. Like a proper series of 6 books…**

**I don't know.**

**GULITY TRUTH**

Harry gazed around at the shocked faces.

Draco's hand squeezed his comfortingly.

"You're dating _HIM?"_ Ginny exclaimed shocked.

Harry nodded sadly, her exclamation making him feel guilty.

"Harry… did you break up with Ginny because you didn't love her anymore?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I broke up with her because I didn't want to cause her heartbreak that is worse than a break up…" Harry mumbled. "Because I was in love with Draco I knew that things would start going wrong."

Realisation dawned on Ginny and she understood what Harry meant and that Harry didn't mean to hurt her. "Thanks Harry." She smiled and this time it was a real smile.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug from behind. "I love you." He whispered.

Harry turned bright red and everyone laughed.

**Eh, that was supposed to be depressing but happy in the end… I don't think it worked….**

**Please review!**

**One last story after this one!**


	6. Guilty Life

**Here is the 6th and final story in the GUILTY series.**

**Hope you like.**

**GUILTY LIFE**

Harry watched Ginny with a smile.

He never thought he'd have a happier better life than what he had with Ginny.

All his guilt was gone.

He was a happy non-depressed male and everything in his life was great.

Harry then turned to Draco with a bigger smile.

"I love you." Harry said to him.

Draco smiled. "I love you too."

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked the series! That was definitely the shortest one I've written so far...**

**Please review though!**


End file.
